


It's Down in the Basement...

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals





	It's Down in the Basement...

"Where's Addy?"

"She went round to see Violet."

"But... Violet's at school today... No one's in the house."

Tate stared up at his Mother before turning and sprinting out the door as fast as he could. Addy couldn't be in that house. She couldn't be alone there. She'd go into the basement. She couldn't go down to the basement. She couldn't. He couldn't let his little sister get hurt like that. Die in a dark and terrifying place.

~~~~

Tate rounded the corner, sure that if it were possible, his trainers would be screeching to stop him. His lungs were on fire but still he sped up, down the driveway, elbowing Ben out the way as he shot through the open door, ignoring Ben's calls.

"ADDY!"

He headed straight down to the basement, falling down the stairs in his haste. He thought a bone broke, but he wasn't sure. Either way he scrambled up to see Addy rolling a ball to the corner - and the corner rolling it back. Within seconds, he was by Addy's side, pulling her into his arms and away from the corner, eyes wide as he panted; more from fright than the sprinting. There were two circles in the dark that were almost sparkling, much darker than the rest of the black around it and Tate froze. A gnarled, white hand appeared out of the dark and he was rooted to the spot. Ben was yelling from the stairs and Addy was gone from his arms. The faint thudding upstairs echoed in Tate's ears. His eyes followed the hand that clenched around his ankle and a choked scream managed to make it's way out of the ghost's throat.

"GET OFF OF HIM. GET AWAY. GO AWAY."

Strong arms were around him and Tate let out a full scream, kicking out. He only stopped a few moments later when he recognised the arms, the scent. Ben helped him upstairs and to the living room, sending Vivien to get some hot chocolate as he checked Addy, curled up in Violet's lap. There was silence in the room as Ben rubbed the petrified Tate's back. Shakily, his pale hands took the mug of cocoa offered to him by Vivien, before she slipped to her knee, running her fingers over an ugly lump on his leg. Tate took a few scalding sips, wincing at the pain brushing over his leg before letting out a sniffle. Addy was looking over at him with wide eyes and Tate cleared his throat.

"It's called Infantata..."


End file.
